


Lauren and The Little Wheels

by SnoopyLover58



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Y/M/N - (Your Middle Name), Y/N (Your Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Some people are “accident prone” Such is the case of Y/N and Lauren Willow Barnes. What happens when Sky is ready to shed her training wheels and ride without them?





	Lauren and The Little Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry to @buchonians 1k Writing Challenge. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.

 

The day sucked so far. Y/N Y/M/N  Barnes, beloved spouse of James Buchanan Barnes, managed to fall **UP** a small flight of stairs; trip **OVER** her feet; and **SLAM** head first into a non-animated wall!!!

 

At the moment, Y/N nursed a broken ankle. A simple jog in the park evolved into crutches and a boot. The culprit? An untied shoe lace.

 

Y/N’s gravitational challenges weren’t due to her 5’5” stature. Nope. Objects appeared to rise up and greet her at inopportune times. Regardless, Bucky loved her and 4 year old Lauren Willow Barnes fiercely.

 

The apple of his eye, Lauren’s curly cola shaded pigtails, with cerulean/gray irises, were a mix of Bucky and Y/N’s hair and eyes. Rounding out her cute chubby cheeks, freckles!

 

Lauren also inherited her mommy’s gravity issues. Alas, her learning to walk posed extremely difficult moments for Bucky. Constantly dinging herself on the edges of furniture or carpet, her fretting daddy threatened to bubble wrap the furniture.

 

_“Doll, think I’m gonna cover all the furniture with bubble wrap.” Y/N placed her book on the coffee table, turning to her husband. “James Buchanan Barnes, you will do no such thing! Lauren’s getting a feel for walking.” Shaking his head vigorously, “Nah, she’s a little like her momma.”_

 

_Grabbing a sofa pillow, Y/N hit Bucky’s flesh arm repeatedly. “H-hey! Stop that hurts.” “Does it? GOOD!” Huffing, she continued. “Besides, she’s only 16 months old. Give her time.” While examining his arm , “Okay, m’sorry.” Anything to appease his wife. Smart man!_

 

It was now time for Lauren to learn how to ride a bike without training wheels. Uncle Steve bought her a 12” Disney Princess bike with a doll carrier on the back, for her birthday.

 

Sitting at the dining table, Lauren quizzed Bucky, “Daddy?” Laying his fork down, “Yes pumpkin?”

 

“I wanna learn to ride my bike without the little wheels.” Y/N stopped mid chew. Apprehension lacing his voice, Bucky sighed. “I dunno baby.”

 

Y/N interjected. “Sweetie, you’re too little.” Standing her ground, Lauren retorted, “Nu uh. Joss is 4 and she rides without little wheels.”

 

Lauren’s cerulean/grey orbs watered and Bucky turned to goo. “Tell ya what? We’ll go shopping for a helmet and pads. Then, I’ll teach’ya how to ride outside. Deal?”

 

“Oh thank you daddy!!!” Lauren hugged Bucky and kissed his cheek. “I love you so much.”

 

That simple act of affection reduced James Buchanan Barnes to a teary wreck. According to him, 70 years of unrelenting hell was worth it. Why? Moments like these. Lauren and Y/N were his everything!

 

**HELMET, PADS, AND FOAM**

 

Bucky and Lauren ventured to Walmart in search of a helmet, elbow/knee pads, and extra padding; preferably foam insulation for her clothes!

 

“Hello sir. How may I help you?” Rose, the kind salesperson, noticed Bucky’s frustration.

 

“Yes please. M’daughter here is learning how to ride her bike without training wheels. So, I need everything ya got to keep her safe.”

 

Right away, Rose found a lovely lilac helmet, adorned with flowers and butterflies and matching pairs of knee/elbow pads.

 

Staring at Rose’s choices, Lauren smiled, thanking her. “Thank you. I love this. Daddy, can we get it?”

 

“Sure thing, pumpkin.” Turning to Rose, Bucky nodded his approval. “Thanks for your help. I appreciate it.”

 

“Not a problem, Mr. Barnes. Lauren, be safe and have fun!”

 

Holding Bucky’s hand, Lauren waved ‘goodbye’ to Rose. “Okay, I will. Bye!”

 

On the ride home, Lauren beamed, holding her new bicycle safety gear. Bucky marvelled at her excitement. “Are ya excited?” Nodding, Lauren threw her fists in the air, “Yep daddy!”

 

**DADDY, DON’T LET GO!**

 

Video camera in hand, Bucky fluffed Y/N’s pillow in her wheelchair. “Thank you love.” He kissed her lips gently. “You’re welcome Doll.”

 

Lauren wore a yellow tutu, purple jeggings and top, lilac helmet, pads and puffy jacket rounded out her ensemble. Steve gingerly removed the training wheels, securing the tires and seat.

 

“Okay Peanut, you’re ready to ride.” Steve beamed with pride.

 

Bucky fastened Lauren’s helmet. “Ready sweetheart?” “Ready daddy!”

 

Sitting on the bicycle seat, feet on pedals, Bucky held onto her seat. “Daddy, don’t let go.”

“ **_I’ve got you_ ** baby.” As Lauren pedaled, her bike wobbled; her balance was unsteady.

 

Y/N held the video camera, capturing the proud moment for the team. Sam, Wanda, Nat, and Tony were on a recon mission.

 

Feeling bolder, Lauren asked Bucky to let go. “Daddy, you can let go. I’ll be fine.” “Are you sure?”

“Yep!”

 

Bucky let go of the seat. Lauren wobbled, but didn’t give up. Bucky jogged beside her just in case.

 

Lauren finally balanced her bike, riding without assistance from Bucky. **_“LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME. I’M RIDING….I’M RIDING WITHOUT LITTLE WHEELS!!!!”_ **

 

Steve and Y/N whooped, clapping. **_“GO Lauren!! YOU’VE GOT IT BABY!!!”_ **

 

Lauren’s American Girl doll went along for the ride, strapped in her pink carrier. Bucky kept a steady pace beside his big girl.

 

**_“DADDY, ARE YOU GONNA RUN WITH ME?”_ **

 

His cerulean eyes clouded with tears, “Ya want me to?” Lauren nodded ‘yes.’

 

Making her way down the winding driveway, Lauren stopped with her brakes. **_“DID YOU SEE THAT? I STOPPED BY MYSELF!!!_ **

 

Bucky raked his fingers through his hair, delighted for his big girl. **_“YEAH BABY! YA GOT IT NOW!!!_ **

 

Y/N turned to Steve, “She’s growing up too fast. What happened to my baby?”

 

Steve chuckled, “Lauren is still your baby girl, always will be.”

 

Standing to the side, Bucky’s megawatt smile spoke volumes. Y/N and Lauren are his family. He’d walk through Hades for them. His life is complete. This is one thing Hydra can’t take from him; love, peace, and happiness.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  



End file.
